


А ты всегда под кислоту танцуешь фокстрот или только сегодня?

by road_to_dublin



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, One Night Stands, Vodka
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_to_dublin/pseuds/road_to_dublin
Summary: – Если пошутишь о том, что это стариковское имя, я тебе лицо сожру.– Нормальное имя, – только и буркнул Тренер.– И мы же выпьем?– У тебя вся рубашка в крови, и нас выгонят отсюда, как только это кто-то заметит. Как же мы выпьем?– Ну, у меня. Допустим. Ты сверху или снизу?Какой же ты непроходимый мудак, Рэймонд, подумал тогда Тренер. И сказал это вслух ещё раз, пробуя фразу на вкус.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	А ты всегда под кислоту танцуешь фокстрот или только сегодня?

**Author's Note:**

> короче, у любого уважающего себя фандома должен быть ван найт стенд, когда все молодые, в начале пути и немного странные. как будто 2010 год, Микки есть, но за кадром и даже не упоминается, хотя уже во всю толкает дурь, Рэймонд уже немного бесславный ублюдок, а Тренер - всегда тренер.

Первое, что увидел Тренер – достаточно консервативный торшер, расположившийся на тумбочке. Тумбочка – как и торшер, такой достопочтенный, что почти бабкин – явно были не его. Он бы себе такого не поставил у кровати. 

А голова раскалывалась. И с кухни – где бы он ни был, тут явно была кухня – доносился грохот кофе-машины. 

Воспоминания накатывали быстро и вспышками, которые пульсировали в одном темпе с похмельной мигренью, засевшей в его правом виске. И эта сука явно планировала отправить его на тот свет. 

...

Вчера они буквально столкнулись в клубе. 

Этот чувак смотрел на него, будто в первые секунды не понял – наехать за разлитую на его понтовую рубашку водку или к черту. Они быстро пожали руки, всяческие заверили друг друга в отсутствии взаимных претензий и разошлись каждый в свой угол. Тренер вернулся к своей барной стойке, а мистер-понтовая-рубашка ушел за столик. 

Впрочем, нашелся потом почти сразу – на танцполе. 

– Заебись вечерок, – сообщил громогласно. – А ты всегда под кислоту танцуешь фокстрот или только сегодня? 

Тренер покрутил у виска, мол, ты дурак или где. Но оттанцевать в другую сторону танцпола ему в голову не пришло. Мало ли в этом клубе психов. В конце концов, он один из них. 

Когда трек поменялся, стало как-то тухло, так что Тренер попытался выплыть из человеческой толпы. На баре ему как-то спокойней было, да и людей он в общей массе недолюбливал. Но тут ему на поясницу – примерно на то самое место, где у милых девушек находилась талия – бухнулась горячая рука. Этого самого, который явно был не в себе. 

– Ты не хочешь выпить? 

В ближайшем рассмотрении он оказался внешне приятным, светлоглазым и шалым, хотя с явной печатью непроходимого мудака поверх роговой оправы дорогих очков. 

– Ну нет, так нет, – рука сразу пропала. – Хотя я тут до утра, и тебе лучше передумать. 

Но ее фантомный жар, будто остался на том же месте. Да еще и расползся по телу. У Тренера ещё и мысленные процессы замедилилсь, так что к тому моменту, когда он хоть что-то соотнес, его виз-а-ви уже пропал. 

Что значит выпить? Что значит передумать? Он вообще кто? Почему лицо горит? Земля все ещё круглая? Ебучее все. 

На нервах он опрокинул еще один шот. 

Виданное ли дело. Вот так просто – к нему. Он же не как-то там. Чтобы вот так – подойти и предложить. Потом, кажется, был еще один шот, танцпол, потом – Тренер очень четко и остро зафиксировал взгляд этого чувака, тяжелый, просто блять цельнометаллический. А потом весь этот чувак материализовался перед ним в полутёмном зеркальном коридоре, очень близко и еб твою мать двусмысленно. 

– Не передумал?  
– Тебя зовут-то как?  
– Я опять не с того начал? 

Он смеется так, что видны крепкие белые зубы. Почти скалится. Тренер хоть и трезв (то, что была водка и то, что колени подрагивают – не в счет), но смотрит не отлипая. 

– Так как тебя зовут? 

Ему совершенно не интересно, но надо же выяснить, как зовут человека, которого он будет бить по лицу. Мама всегда говорила – будь вежливым и не ломай нос соседскому парню. У Тренера всегда была хорошая память, но избирательное мышление. 

– Разве это важно? – почти на ухо. 

Вот теперь-то точно можно было ему вмазать. Именно это Тренер и сделал, просто на уровне затрещины, хотя мог больнее, а этот – только снова засмеялся. И снова налетел на кулак.

– Ты не ласковый, – сообщил он ему, слеповато сощурившись, пока Тренер оказывал ему первую помощь. Очки улетели в ебеня, пока они толкались, а нос был не сломан, но критически разбит. – Меня кстати Рэймонд зовут. 

Еще до того, как Тренер открыл рот: 

– Если пошутишь о том, что это стариковское имя, я тебе лицо сожру.  
– Нормальное имя, – только и буркнул Тренер.  
– И мы же выпьем?  
– У тебя вся рубашка в крови, и нас выгонят отсюда, как только это кто-то заметит. Как же мы выпьем?  
– Ну, у меня. Допустим. Ты сверху или снизу? 

Какой же ты непроходимый мудак, Рэймонд, подумал тогда Тренер. И сказал это вслух ещё раз, пробуя фразу на вкус. 

Пропустил удар – зубы клацнули, а щеку обожгло, а потом – горячий рот оказался у его разбитой скулы. Ну уж нет, это Рэймонд точно был не в себе. С такими – только силовыми методами. Силовые методы правда вышли странными, Тренер вцепился в его плечи, а этот сукин сын начал вылизывать ему рот. Оторваться было сложно, а послать нахрен – очень хотелось, но уже сугубо в буквальном смысле. В тот момент, когда руки Рэймонда, плавно очертив бока, переместились ниже, Тренер дернулся и почти запаниковал. Переход с первой на третью базу для него, за всю жизнь пару раз обжимавшегося в пустой спортзальной раздевалке, был резкий. И черт его дернул потащить его в туалет, чтобы отмыть от крови?

Это было странно, но круто, что дух захватывало – круче, чем на американских горках, которые он терпеть не мог. А если их заметят? Или уже заметили? Глупые мысли, ему почти тридцать, что за бред. Он же не от мамки с сигаретами прятался. А если кто-то из знакомых? Внутри было жарко и хрипло, точно ему в реберную клетку посадили компактного монстра, который страсть как хотел вырваться. А Рэй мягко и уверенно напирал. Как же он его разглядел так быстро, в пьяной толпе, среди сотен людей куда более согласных? Согласных сразу и на все? 

– Погнали, – прерывается Рэймонд также быстро. – Или потанцуем? Ты хорошо танцуешь, – он облизнул разбитую губу.  
– Фокстрот? Или вальс?  
– И то, и другое. 

С ним все просто. В этом танце он явно вёл и знал, что делает. Просчитал до конца. Тренер почти не запомнил, как они добирались до такси, да и в самом такси – снова душно и горячо, у Рэймонда большие ладони, он ничего не смущался, даже водителя, и они оба долбанутые, но как же было хорошо, когда Рэй его трогал – даже всего лишь через одежду. Потом они спотыкались на лестнице, запинались у лифта, Рэй не мог найти ключи, а Тренер вошел во вкус и шарил у него под рубашкой – почти расстегнутой. И можно было не закрываться – не то, что в раздевалке тогда. И можно было ржать в голос, кусать его плечи, лапать везде – это не похабно, когда они наедине, в этом не было ничего плохого или неправильного, раз так сильно хотелось – и Рэймонд тоже ведь хотел. 

Он же сам его выбрал. 

Еще как выбрал. И Тренер – его.  
Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. 

...

Но с утра флер взаимности развеялся. 

Утро подарило Тренеру похмелье, боль в пояснице, яркий свет и бабкин торшер на тумбочке. Впрочем, не в торшерах счастье. 

Ванная нашлась за дверью, грохот кофе-машины прекратился, а Рэймонд напевал знакомый мотив, что-то про лето в городе. Тренер в зеркале выглядел потрепанным и бледным – так сходу и не поймешь, что в нем Рэймонд вчера нашел. 

Впрочем, было темно. Было хорошо. Но это закончилось. 

Тренер поплескал холодной водой в лицо, поскреб щеку и задавил малодушную мысль о побеге. У всех поступков есть свои последствия, и нет – ему совершенно не стрёмно за то, что его последствия горланили Джо Кокера с утра пораньше. Даже попадали в ноты, ну, периодически. 

– Ты здесь утопиться планируешь? – Рэймонд вместо вежливого стука просто зашел в ванную. 

Хотя, формально, это была его ванная. 

А он сам был в светлых линялых джинсах и в майке с надписью МЕТАЛЛИКА, древней настолько, будто ее Хэтфилд со своего плеча снял и ему подарил. Смотрел неопасно и близоруко. Даже миленько, при ближайшем рассмотрении. По крайней мере, на мудака в понтовой рубашке походил чуть меньше. 

– Как, – Тренер запнулся, – поживает твой нос? 

Более изящно высказаться он не мог. 

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы тебя интересовали другие части моего тела, но мой нос поживает нормально и не сломан, – отрапортовал Рэй. – Ты завтракаешь или пойдешь? 

Тренеру одновременно захотелось есть, пить и припасть к другим частям его тела. Но тешить себя повторением не хотелось – одна ночь, пока-пока, Рэй даже его имени не спросил. 

– Пойду. Прости за очки.  
– Ты не первый, кто хочет дать мне по лицу. Но первый, кому после этого не переломали руки.  
– Я компенсировал.  
– М, да ты мастер флирта.  
– А ты – мастер подката. Аккуратней вообще. 

Тренеру неловко. Рэймонд не походил на тоненького благовоспитанного мальчика – от слова совсем, и при желании мог ему еще вчера накостылять. Но не стал, а только поманил за собой. 

И он побежал. 

– Ты собирался уходить, – услужливо напомнил ему Рэймонд. Который, впрочем, стоял и перекрывал ему выход из ванной.  
– Так точно.  
– И куда же, с твоего позволения, ты собрался идти?  
– Улица, подземка, дом?  
– А если, допустим, я считаю, что ты мне не до конца компенсировал?  
– Хочешь сломать мне обе руки или только правую?  
– Хочу чтобы ты встал на колени, потому что вчера ты так неплохо смотрелся. 

Тренеру, несмотря на ледяную воду, которой он так старательно пытался привести себя в порядок, снова стало неумолимо жарко. Будто его в пекло адово бросили. 

– И кстати, не сочти за грубость, но если ты уйдешь, не оставив мне номера, – мимоходом заметил Рэй, медленно стягивая футболку. Древнюю, металликовскую. Потертую. Не самое эротическое облачение, а глаз не отвести. – То я найду тебя сам.  
– И прикуешь к кровати наручниками? – Тренер почувствовал, как вчерашнее чудовище под ребрами заскребрось радостно.  
– Прострелю коленные чашечки, отволоку в больницу на руках, а потом можно и наручниками.  
– Ты в курсе, что ты псих?  
– Да, мой дорогой, но хочу заметить, что ты все еще тут. И знаешь что меня расстраивает?  
– Что я все еще не на коленях? 

Рэймонд засмеялся сладко и звучно, а чудовище – отозвалось.


End file.
